


I Dare You

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony has no filter between his brain and his mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

Humming silently the song he was listening on the mp3 player he just got from Abby, Tony walked toward his desk. He was aware of McGee and Ziva already there, but his eyes automatically searched for the silver-haired man. Finding out he was not there, he assumed Gibbs went for another cup of coffee. 

Abby told him he was the last one who gets the player, since he was at the court for the good part of the morning, and that everyone else already got theirs. With their own type of music.

He was shuffling through the playlist, when he collided with no other than Gibbs. The man he had a huge crush on. The man who could turn him on with just a look from his steel blue eyes...

Looking up, Tony saw a glare directed at him and his body instantly responded. Next thing he knew, Gibbs pulling the headphones out of his ears and forcing him to walk backwards, until his back hit the cabinets, their eyes never breaking the contact.

Gibbs was so close he could feel his body heat and Tony's cock twitched and hardened.

"Something on your mind, Boss?" Tony asked with his usual smirk, knowing it will irk the older man. 

When Gibbs said nothing, merely raised one of his eyebrows, Tony threw all caution away. Being so close to the man of his dreams, noticing he wasn't the only one with a hard on, feeling needy and hot, he asked in a husky voice.

"Is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me?"

Sometimes, he really had no filter between his brain and his mouth. He could hear the choking sounds, but his whole being was focused on Gibbs. Who still hasn't said a word. 

"You trying to get us into another sexual harassment seminar?" Tony tried again. "You better move, or I'll..." He warned, because by this time, he was so painfully hard, a simple touch could make him come into his pants.

Gibbs was well aware what was going on, seeing the dilated pupils and feeling Tony's hardness, but for the first time, he was tired of hiding his feelings tired of wanting a certain man for years.

"You'll do what?" He challenged.

"This." Tony answered, pulled the older man toward himself and kissed him.

Silence fell around them but they didn't acknowledge it. They were lost in each other, and when Gibbs trailed his lips down Tony's jaw, reaching the place where the younger man was most sensitive, biting hard, Tony moaned and shuddered through his orgasm.

"Wow!" Tony said after a long moment, finally catching his breath.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs only smiled. Satisfied and happy.


End file.
